The present invention relates to a new and improved insect trap to attract and kill pests such as mosquitoes and flies. More specifically, the device comprises a cylindrical, hollow housing having a chemical insect attractant received therein. A screen overlays the open top of the housing just above the chemical attractant and is coated with an insecticide. The attractant lures insects to the housing whereby the insect is killed upon contacting the screen.